Come to Me
by Raxicoricofallipitorius
Summary: This is loosely based off Come to Me by the Goo Goo Dolls. Deanxreader


A/N: I realized everything I had posted was pretty depressing, so this is just a fluffy one shot that didn't take much effort. I just really love this song too, and I think its adorable. Sorry if it's shitty :/ Also, I might do one about their engagement at some point, TBD

Warnings: Swearing (not severely)

Word Count:

* * *

You looked in the mirror, happy tears misting your vision. Your ivory dress was incandescent in the lighting from the lamps, its floor length skirt shimmering. Your Y/H/C hair was pulled back in a bun at the top of your head, leaving soft curls to come and frame your head, your veil brushing your bare shoulders. Your light makeup beautifully accented your Y/E/C eyes, and you tried to fight off the tears, they would mess up what had taken hours to perfect.

You couldn't help but to think, as you gazed at yourself in the mirror, that you had never looked like less of a hunter. Ten years ago, when your family had been killed by vampires, you could never had imagined once again returning to a semi-normal life. Hell, five years ago, when you first met the Winchesters, you had no I idea what was in store. But here you were, standing in the dressing room of the church, palms sweating with anticipation. In about ten minutes, you would be walking down the aisle towards the man of your dreams, something you had never imagined in your wildest fantasy.

You heard a soft knock on the door and you spun around, calling out, "Come in."

The door was pushed open to reveal Sam, his dark brown hair fringing his eyes as he smiled at you. He was going to be Dean's best man, but he had agreed to walk you down he aisle first, you had no one else and he was your best friend. A smile broke out on your face as you walked towards him, whispering, "Is it time?"

"Yep. You ready?" He responded, a sweet smile etched on his face as he held his arm out to you. You hesitantly left the room with him, into the hallway outside the church itself. In front of you stood Charlie and Jo, your bridesmaids, in beautiful emerald dresses. As you lined up outside the door, you heard the song begin to play.

_I'll be kind, if you'll be faithful  
You be sweet and I'll be grateful  
Cover me with kisses dear  
Lighten up the atmosphere  
Keep me warm inside our bed  
I got dreams of you all through my head  
Fortune teller said I'd be free  
And that's the day you came to me  
Came to me_

Your smile grew as you awaited the opening of the doors with eagerness. The song grew in volume as the door opened, Charlie and Jo entering the room through it.

_Come to me my sweetest friend  
Can you feel my heart again  
I'll take you back where you belong  
And this will be our favorite song  
Come to me with secrets bare  
I'll love you more so don't be scared  
When we're old and near the end  
We'll go home and start again_

You gripped Sam's hand more tightly as your time finally came, your heart rate quickening as you moved forward and pushed open the heavy doors. Your breath caught as you saw everyone sitting there, watching you with smiles on their faces. It was a small room, but it was perfect for you, all your closest friends there for you at this time.

_I caught you burnin' photographs  
Like that could save you from your past  
History is like gravity  
It holds you down away from me  
You and me, we've both got sins  
I don't care about where you've been  
Don't be sad and don't explain  
This is where we start again  
Start again_

As you began your journey down the aisle, you caught Dean's eyes. He was watching you with a burning intensity in his gaze, his love evident in every line of his features. You were caught by his eyes, unable to look anywhere else as you walked towards him. It felt like an eternity until you reached the altar.

_Come to me my sweetest friend  
Can you feel my heart again  
I'll take you back where you belong  
And this will be our favorite song  
Come to me with secrets bare  
I'll love you more so don't be scared  
When we're old and near the end  
We'll go home and start again  
Start again_

You stepped up onto the platform as Sam made his way next to Dean, giving you an encouraging smile. You barely glanced at him before returning your gaze to Dean's, his emerald eyes making your heart drop to your stomach. You felt, in this moment, that you had never wanted anything more than to be here, with him, surrounded by all your friends and family.

_Today's the day I'll make you mine  
So get me to the church on time  
Take my hand in this empty room  
You're my girl, and I'm your groom  
Come to me my sweetest friend  
This is where we start again, again_

You heard the priest begin the service, but you barely noticed the words, too consumed with Dean. You repeated what he said, and you felt it wholeheartedly, knowing that you could never leave him, as long as you were together you could face anything.

_Come to me my sweetest friend  
Can you feel my heart again  
Take you back where you belong  
This will be our favorite song  
Come to me with secrets bare  
I'll love you more so don't be scared  
When we're old and near the end  
We'll go home and start again (yeah)  
Start again (yeah)_

Finally, you heard the words you had been listening for the whole time in Dean's low voice, "I do."

You were so elated you couldn't even smile, and when the priest said, "You may now kiss the bride," your breath stopped. You leaned in to him, whispering, "I love you, Dean Winchester," as you kissed like it was the first time, which, in a way, it was.


End file.
